The Tree
by Tasa-chan
Summary: Inspired by a picture of Syaoran and Sakura in a tree... its very sweet, and sorta short. I do have a second part written, I must find where I put it tho...


~* Authorz notes *~  
  
  


Disclaimer: No, sadly I DO NOT own the characters mentioned in this story ::sniff:: but, I did make this story up, it was inspired by a picture of Sakura and Syaoran sitting in a tree...

For all u that don't know the un-dubbed version of the names here they are:  
Syaoran=Li  
Tomoyo=Madison  
  
  


I originally wrote this story before I knew the house Tomoyo lived in, and how far away she and Sakura lived... Just imagine they both live on the same street... ^ ^''

  
thoughts will be in _italics_ and they will have ' ' 's around them.   
~*~ is like a time gap and it will say when it is (like changing from lunch to dinner it would go ~*~ dinner that evening~*~  
enjoy ^^ Oh and I DONT have perfect grammar so sowwie about dat . . .  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura was sitting on the windowsill looking out the window, when she heard a voice, that sounded really familiar, shouting. Sakura looked outside and saw Syaoran running down the street chasing a soccer ball. Syaoran kicked the ball and it sailed into the net. Sakura watched Syaoran happily, it had been so long since she had seen him. Syaoran looked up to Sakura and waved. Sakura happily waved back and dashed out of her room.  
  
As she was running outside Tori called after her, "Hey squirt, where 'ya goin'?" Sakura paused and blushed. "Outside" She answered. She quickly shut the door before Tori could say another word. Sakura ran up to Syaoran and hugged him. "Hey Sakura." Syaoran said as Sakura hugged him. "I've missed you so much Syaoran." Sakura said. She let go of Syaoran and instantly started to blush. Just then a soccer ball went flying towards them. "Lookout!!" Syaoran yelled as he pushed Sakura out of the way and head-butted the ball in the other direction and turned to Sakura, who was now sitting on the curb. "One minute guys." Syaoran told his friends. Syaoran turned to Sakura and felt a tugging at his chest. 'W_hy do I always feel that way when I see Sakura?_' Syaoran wondered as he reached out his hand to help Sakura up.  
  
Sakura blushed as she took his hand. "Hey Syaoran, you gonna hurry up?" Zachary yelled from the soccer net. Syaoran blushed and look at Sakura pausing for a moment. He blushed harder and looked back at Zachary. "Yeah, I'm coming!" Syaoran quickly looked back at Sakura, smiled and ran back to the game.  
  
Sakura watched the game start again, and decided that she needed to talk to someone. Sakura started walking down the street when she came to Tomoyo's house. '_I wonder if Tomoyo is back from her trip to Nagano yet?_' Sakura wondered as she walked up to the front door. Sakura knocked and waited. Suddenly the door opened and Tomoyo was standing in the entrance. "Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said as she smiled. "what's new?" Sakura smiled back, "Can you come outside Tomoyo?" "I think so, let me ask." Tomoyo left the door way. Sakura stood on the door step and looked at the cherry blossoms blooming on the front yard, snow still covered the ground in small patches. Tomoyo came back to the door, "Yes I can come out, but only for a bit." Tomoyo opened the screen door and stepped outside. Sakura blushed and said, "Umm, mind if we go for a walk?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura confused and answered "No, I don't mind..."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo started walking down the driveway. "So what's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh nothing much, I..." Sakura let her sentence trail off as she spotted Syaoran. Tomoyo noticed this, "Ooooohhhhh! I see..." Tomoyo said with a smile. Sakura's face turned red and she stopped walking. She stood on the sidewalk watching Syaoran. Tomoyo stood on the sidewalk watching Syaoran. Tomoyo stood beside Sakura and smiled as she saw Sakura's face. "Sakura... don't you know?" Tomoyo asked Sakura softly. Sakura glanced at Tomoyo then looked back at Syaoran. "What?" Sakura said softly, expecting bad news. "...It's about Syaoran... he really likes you." Tomoyo told Sakura. Sakura paused for a second and started blushing. "He... does?" "Yes, and you like him, I can tell." Tomoyo said with her signature smile. Sakura just stood there thinking about what Tomoyo said. '_Could it be true? Do I like Syaoran?_' Sakura asked herself.  
  
Tomoyo's cell phone rang just then. "Hello?" she said as she turned it on and held it to her ear. "Yes mother I'll be right there... Yes I'm coming... I'll be home in a few minutes." She switched off the phone and looked at Sakura. "My mother wants me home, we have lunch plans and she doesn't want to be late." Tomoyo waved as she turned and started sprinting home. Sakura sighed and sat on a rock. She watched the game, well actually she watched Syaoran play but thats besides the point, she was deep into thought when she looked up and Syaoran was standing in front of her, holding the soccer ball under one arm. "Hi Sakura" Sakura felt her face go pink. "Hey Syaoran... great game!" She said with a little too much enthusiasm. Syaorans cheeks flushed a bit as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey, um Sakura?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "Yes?" Syaoran's face became even more red when he asked, "Would you like to, you know, go for a walk... or something? Like to the beach?" Syaoran looked away and scolded himself. '_I'm such an idiot, just know that shes gonna say no...' _Sakura sat on the rock feeling a little shocked._ 'Tomoyo is right! I think Syaoran does like me' _"I'd love to go with you Syaoran   
Sakura said with a little smile on her face.  
  
Syaoran took Sakura to a tree on the beach, and looked at Sakura. "I need two things Sakura, one, you to use the float card to get us up there, and two for you to close your eyes." Sakura looked at Syaoran feeling a bit puzzled. She shrugged and pulled her key off of the string that held it around her neck. She held her hand out and chanted the words, "Oh key of Clow, power of magic. Power of light! Surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!" She pulled the float card out and tossed it into the air. She twirled the wand as she chanted, "Float Card! Take me and Syaoran up to the tree! Float card! release and disspell!" She touched her wand to the card and instantly felt herself float up towards the branches above. She closed her eyes and held onto Syaoran's arm. Syaoran guided Sakura to a nearby branch and told her to sit down as he stood on a branch lower down. "Okay Sakura... open your eyes." Sakura opened her eyes and gasped. The branches had been decorated with little handmade ornaments and tied on with lace. Decorative pink streamers had been carefully wrapped around every branch. "Wow..." was all Sakura managed to say as she looked around. Syaoran stood there with a slight pink tinge on his face. "Tomoyo helped me. She told me you really liked me and..." Sakura blushed when she realized what had happened. "Tomoyo?!" Sakura asked Syaoran. Syaoran nodded, confused. "Yeah, if it wasnt for her, I would never of taken you here..." Syaoran said blushing. Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Tomoyo is too smart... she set us up!" Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Wha-" Sakura interrupted Syaoran, "but I'm glad she did." Syaoran stopped and smiled. "I'm glad too"  
  
~*~ Later That Evening ~*~  
  
Sakura was sitting on her bed talking to Tomoyo on the phone. "Soooooooo.... how was the date?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. Sakura blushed. "Good..." Sakura said wondering if she should tell Tomoyo. "Well?" Tomoyo asked impatiently. ".... He kissed me" Sakura said. And she knew that her and Syaoran were meant to be together. 

  
  



End file.
